Nowadays, the products such as candy, crackers and gift boxes are laid stress on their packages. In addition, for the purpose of creating more features and pleasant scenes to attract many tourists or pleasure the owners or other people, many colorful and beautiful decorative lights adaptable to beautify the appearance at night time are applied to scenic spots, residential environments and public places.
Among such decorative landscape lights, which are applied to water dance and pools, the underwater lights are applied to the swimming pools, the water pools, the aquariums and the fountains. There is an increased tendency to apply the light-emitting diode, which acts as the light source, to the underwater light. The light-emitting diode has long durability and lifetime and low power consumption. In addition, the light-emitting diode has gained increasing requirement and acceptance in the market because of it ability to emit red, green and blue lights to generate gorgeous color effect. However, a largest potential issue for the underwater light is the problem of water penetration. The underwater light that has a good watertight structure can extend the lifetime of the light-emitting diode. In addition, the light-emitting diode must be equipped with the power source to be supplied with electric power so the wiring of the power wires must have a good property of watertightness.
The commercial underwater light usually has poor electrical conduction as mounted under water or usually suffers from electrical conduction troubles caused by water penetration after long-term use. Accordingly, according to the motive of the present invention, the present inventor makes diligent studies in providing consumers with an underwater light capable of overcoming the electrical conduction failure caused by water penetration.